wikisaintsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the St Kilda Football Club
=History= The team name was originally associated with the Seagull in the early years of the club, while a brief attempt was made to name the team 'The Panthers.' However, the name Saints was usually used to described the club, and eventually it became the official nickname of the club. [1] Formation and Early Years 1873-1896 http://wikisaints.truesainters.com/index.php?title=File:Stkildafounded.jpg The St Kilda Football Club was founded in April 1873, by President, the Hon J. J. Casey and Vice President Honour Judge Skinner. A union between St Kilda cricketers and the remnants of the old South Yarra Football Club, [2]the club decided to practice in two divisions, East and West St Kilda and it's first 'scratch' match was played on the 26th of April 1873. The first St Kilda matches were held at a ground near the St Kilda Railway Station known as the Alpaca Paddock (named after a failed alpaca farm).[3] A shortage of players in 1875 lead to a brief amalgamation with fellow club University, however the merger was a disaster for the club "and the team was said to have played without spirit or energy." 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. So poor was the union that it lasted just half of a season, and St Kilda resumed its full title for the 1876 season. In 1879, the club elected to lower itself to the junior ranks, where it remained for the next 7 years. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. In 1886, after rebuilding its side, the club joined the Victorian Football Association (VFA) and was a founding club, along with Albert Park, Ballarat, Barwon, Beechworth, Carlton, Castlemaine, Geelong, Hotham, Inglewood, Melbourne and Rochester. St Kilda had been a key player in the creation and formation of the league, beginning back in 1877. The club quickly developed a fierce rivalry with neighbouring side Prahan, before eventually merging with that club; St Kilda retained its name, colours and ground. During its time with the VFA, the teams traveled to other colonies (later States, following Federation) in order to grow the game, with the Saints playing Melbourne in Adelaide in 1877. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. In 1889, St Kilda played an unusual match against the New Zealand national rugby team. St Kilda won the match. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. Following its merger with Prahan, the Saints enjoyed a period of success, with stars such as Alf Smith and Joe Hogan donning the Saints' colours. With professionalism on the rise, the Saints were often complimented on their attitude; The Australian''newspaper wrote at the time: "two classes of men play football. With one the pleasure of participating is more than sufficient recompense for defeat: the other class thinks that a win is above everything else. To the first class I think those happy, genial Saints belong." ''100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. At the end of 1896, St Kilda was unanimously invited to join the Victorian Football League (VFL), largely due to the fact it was one of only two clubs to be located south of Melbourne and its easy accessible ground near St Kilda Junction. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 16. ISBN 670868140. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 34. ISBN 670868140. The VFL Begins 1897-1910 St Kilda's first season in the breakaway VFL competition was one to forget, with the club suffering 14 losses without a win in 1897. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 40. ISBN 670868140. The following seasons were little better for the Saints, and they finished last again in 1899 with no wins and a percentage of just 28.0. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 45. ISBN 670868140. The dawning of a new century saw the story repeat itself for the Saints, with over 1000 points kicked against them by the end of the home-and-away season in 1900. However, the Saints did win their first match in 3 years against Melbourne that year, although the match was decided after a post-game challenge to the final score. Thus, the Saints' first VFL win was over Melbourne, 10.8 (68) to 9.13 (67). It was the Saints' only win for the season. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 46. ISBN 670868140. The Saints won just their second VFL game in 1901, again finishing in last place with just 1 win and 16 losses. The Saints' sorrowful story continued and by the end of 1902, the Saints had the miserable record of just two wins from its 100 League games. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 55. ISBN 670868140. Despite the poor record, the Saints had their best season since joining the VFL in 1903, with 7 wins, 9 losses and a draw at the end of the season, with the side just missing the finals and winning three games in a row for the first time in the new league. The Saints slipped again the following year, recording just 3 wins. At the end of the season, retiring St Kilda player Joe Hogan was surprisingly allowed to kick a goal by his opponents, Carlton. The Blues went on to win the match 16.11 (107) to 7.7 (49). In better news for the beach-side team, star player Vic Cumberland was named VFL 'Champion of the Season' for 1904 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 58. ISBN 670868140. In 1905, future champion Dave McNamara played his first season for the club, with St Kilda finishing second last with 4 wins. However, McNamara began to have an impact on the side and in 1906, the Saints began to be more consistent, recording 6 wins for the season - their best effort since 1903. St Kilda continued its momentum the following year, winning their first 6 matches of the year, including a victory against reigning premiers Carlton, with Vic Cumberland and Dave McNamara becoming renown VFL players. The Saints finished with 9 wins and 8 losses and third on the VFL ladder. McNamara was crowned Champion of the Season, but the Saints didn't manage to progress past the semi-final. Coincidentally, in 1907, the first Saint to play 100 games, Jim Smith, became a VFL umpire. St Kilda's new-found form ran through to 1908, with the side finishing third on the ladder with an impressive 10 wins, but again failed to get past the second semi-final. In 1908, Wesley Eicke made his debut for the club, but despite the new star joining the club, the Saints crashed back to the bottom of the ladder, recording just 2 wins. The Saints would have had more, but Geelong protested a St Kilda win, and their protest was upheld and the win awarded to the Cats, as William Stewart had been suspended for striking in the previous match. The end of the decade saw the Saints again remain at the bottom of the ladder, recording just the solitary win. St Kilda on the Rise and The Great War 1911-1918 1911 began much in the same way as the previous one had ended for the Saints, with the only real highlight being the debut of Roy Cazaly. The Saints finished that year in second last, with 2 wins. The season had been a turbulent one, with the majority of the senior players on strike against the club Committee. In 1912, the Saints got their act together and recorded 7 wins for the season, with Cazaly continuing to impress as a junior. The club built on its 1912 form, and the following year it enjoyed a tremendous start to the season, with Vic Cumberland, Ernie Sellars and Billy Schmidt wowing the competition. The Saints' success saw huge crowds, and at the end of the season, the club decided to build a new grandstand at Junction Oval. The Saints finished 1913 in 4th place, recording eleven wins and seven losses. The Saints also made their first grand final appearance, but lost by 13 points to Fitzroy; the Saints got within a single point late in the game, but stronger Fitzroy side eventually edged the Saints. A consolation was awarded to Vic Cumberland, who was crowned Champion of the Season. In 1914, returning hero Dave McNamara (who left the club in 1909) starred in a carnival between himself and Rugby Leagues' Dally Messenger, who's renown 90-yard kicks easily won him the place kicking competition. However, Messenger had McNamara's measure when it came to accuracy. In the same carnival, McNamara captained Victoria in a win over South Australia at the SCG. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 86. ISBN 670868140.The Saints enjoyed some success in 1914, recording 9 wins and McNamara taking out the Champion of the Season award. However, the war in Europe took eyes off the football. The Great War saw the St Kilda Football Club change its colours for the 1915 season, with the Saints replacing white for yellow, to avoid association with Australia's new enemy, Germany. The change also acknowledged several St Kilda servicemen who were fighting with Belguim, among them Stan Brady, Clarence Roberts and Vern Couttie. A 'patriotic' match between the Saints and VFA side North Melbourne attracted 10,000 spectators. Another club hero, Bill Cubbins made his debut in 1915, but the Saints recorded just 5 wins in a depleted competition which saw players and spectators go off to war, while those at home were at odds as to whether attendance of games was appropriate during such times. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 87.ISBN 670868140. The war had a huge impact on 1916, with most teams electing not to play the season. Only Carlton, Collingwood, Fitzroy and Richmond decided to play during the 1916 season, which was undertaken with mixed emotions from fans due to the war. Just two more clubs returned to competition in 1917, Geelong and South Melbourne; the Saints continued their self-imposed recess. St Kilda finally returned to the VFL in 1918, with Dave McNamara once again proving to be a star for the Saints. The club enjoys a great year after its 2 year hiatus, winning 8 games and making the finals. Post-War: Infighting continues 1919-1926 The Saints started the 1919 VFL season strongly, winning several early games, including their first at Victoria Park against Collingwood (with a depleted team due to influenza) and holding Geelong goalless to record a 6.10 (46) to 0.18 (18) victory. The Saints came crashing back to earth however with a 171-point defeat at the hands of South Melbourne. The Saints remained inconsistant for the rest of the season, recording 7 wins for 9 losses. 1920 saw another instable season for the Saints, with several players protesting the inclusion of former player Billy Schmidt in the side. Schmidt had been traded back from the Tigers, but he was known to be a difficult person and many players almost went on strike at his return. Schmidt was quickly traded back to the Tigers, but the Tigers would not accept him until the next season, so he played out the season at the Saints against the will of many of his teammates. Despite the champion midfielder being back in the fold at the Saints, the team played without heart, finishing with just two wins. Roy Cazaly was named Champion of the Season, Colin Watson made his debut, while Vic Cumberland retired that season. However, the biggest post-season loss for the Saints was that of star player Roy Cazaly, who was traded to South Melbourne. Tired of the in-fighting at the club, Cazaly had hoped to move to Carlton, before the club committee eventually allowed him to move to rivals South Melbourne. The Saints did just marginally better in 1921, finishing with 4 wins. 1922 continued much of the same for the Saints, but highlights included a 10-goal haul by 35-year old Dave McNamara against Geelong, 9 of which from place-kicks. He was the first Saint to kick 10 goals in a VFL game. The Saints had just 5 wins at the conclusion of the season, and more in-fighting saw Colin Watson quit the Saints for a season. The Saints fought hard the next season, just missing out of the finals to South Melbourne, with Roy Cazaly helping the Swans to victory in Dave McNamara's final match. The Saints finished at parity in 1923, with 8 wins and losses in a season that finally saw the Saints find some consistency on and off the field. The momentum was short-lived however, and the Saints plummeted back down the ladder with just 4 wins in 1924. The Saints bounced back in 1925, recording 8 wins for 9 losses, but highlights included ending Geelong's 11-game winning streak and Colin Watson won the recently re-named Brownlow Medal (formerly Champion of the Season). St Kilda stumbled again in 1926, achieving just 6 wins for the season. Saints become a middle-power and the 'Badge of Courage' 1927- In the late 1920s, the Saints began to establish themselves as a competitive club again. 1927 signaled the start of a reasonably consistent period for the Saints, as they began to challenge some of the dominant clubs of the competition, finishing the season with 8 wins. The following seasons saw the Saints retain this momentum and go one better, finishing with 11 wins and 7 losses. The Saints continued their rise up the ladder in 1929, and with famous victories against Footscray and then Melbourne in front of 32,000 saw the Saints finish in fourth place on the ladder with 12 wins and 6 losses. The Saints made the Semi final, but lost in a tight contest to Carlton. 1929 also saw the debut of Bill Mohr]. Mohr went on to have an immediate impact and in the following season, the full-forward booted 10 goals against Collingwood, which saw him presented with the match ball by the President of Collingwood, Harry Curtis. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 131. ISBN 670868140. Despite this achievement, the Saints' Committee continued its rough relationship with its players and the club began to lose its momentum in the push for its first flag, with the Saints stumbling on 8 wins and 10 losses in the season after a finals appearance. St Kilda maintained a steady performance in 1931, winning a few big matches including a high-scoring match against Collingwood, but for the second year in a row, finished with 8 wins. The next 3 seasons saw the club head towards the bottom of the ladder again, before rebounding. In 1932, they finished with just 3 wins. However a famous moment occurred in 1933, with the badge of courage (later to become the St Kilda crest) awarded to the players who competed against North Melbourne. THe Saints beat North 13.19 (87) to 11.17 (83), but the match was won with only 15 men left on the field for the Saints. Describe as 'the greatest moral victory in the club's history' by President F. Arlington Burke. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 140. ISBN 670868140. Saints captain Clarrie Henderson suffered a broken ankle in the match, while Bill Mohr broke two ribs. After half time, the Saints were a ruckman and forward short, while other players were also suffering knocks. Jack Anderson was later knocked unconciuous, Bill Roberts was felled twice and Roy Bence was also knocked out and had to be carried off. Newspapers later showed photos of the badges being presented to players, either in hospital, or complete with head bandages, crutches and other medical dressing. It was one of just 6 wins that season for the club. 1934 saw the Saints finish in the middle again, with 9 wins and losses. Colin Watson, Brownlow Medalist and Saints captain shocked fans when he retired after round 1 of the 1935 season, after being pursuaded to play on after quitting at the end of 1934. Watson desired to return to his family farm, and hung up his boots after a poor display in the opening round against Footscray. The rest of the season was better for the Saints however, as they marched to 5th on the ladder with 11 wins. The following year saw Bill Mohr kick 101 goals in the home-and-away season, including an 8-goal haul against Carlton. Mohr became the VFL leading goalkicker that year, but the Saints slipped to 9 wins at the conclusion of the season, despite his efforts. The Saints steadied in 1937, but missed the semi-finals after some poor form in the latter half of the season, posting 10 wins for the season. Alan Killigrew made his VFL debut for the Saints in 1938, but the Saints again missed the finals, recording just 9 victories and remaining in the middle of the table again. However, since 1927, the Saints had their most consistent period of football to date, hovering around the middle of the table for nearly 18 years, with a finals appearance in 1929, and despite a brief year at the bottom of the ladder in 1932, managed to finish inside the top 6 or 7 for the next six years. The Second World War 1939- The Saints' most successful period to date did continue in 1939, with the Saints making the finals with 13 wins to just 5 losses. St Kilda beat Richmond in the First Semi-Final and advanced to take on Collingwood in the Preliminary Final, but were beaten on the day. Dave McNamara even showed up to training prior to the Semi-Final, wearing his jumper and offering advice to the Saints who were taking part in their first final in 10 years. The Saints also won 8 games in a row that season, the first time since 1907, but some late-season losses saw them slip to fourth on the ladder from first. The next 16 years, however, became one of the most dour times in Saints' history, with the club collecting 7 wooden spoons and languishing at the foot of the ladder in the remaining years. With war breaking out in 1940, the Saints played in the Patriotic Carnival, winning their first 'flag' in front of 30,000 fans at the MCG. The match raised 3,500 pounds towards the war effort and gave the Saints their first real piece of pride since joining the VFL. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 1940. ISBN 670868140. In a season that saw Keith Miller debut for the Saints, the club was unable to follow-up on its finals appearance, finishing with just 5 wins as war once again began to detract from the football. With the war came a big turn in fortunes for the Saints, and the club would struggle for the next decade. In 1941, debate raged as to whether the season should be cancelled, and just like in 1916, there were heated arguments from both sides about the appropriateness of war-time football. The season did take place, but retiring Bill Mohr was unable to make a final attempt at a flag, with the club missing the finals after recording just 3 wins and finishing second-last. The war came to Melbourne in a big way in 1942, with several grounds being appropriated. In April, the US Armed Forces took over the MCG, renaming it Camp Murphy, while St Kilda's home matches were moved to Toorak Park. Geelong was forced to withdraw from the competition due to road and rail restrictions, Melbourne lost 15 regular players to enlistment, while Collingwood, Footscray, Melborune and South Melbourne also saw members of the armed forces either utilising some or whole of their home grounds. For the Saints, Keith Miller was also transferred by the RAAF interstate, meaning he could not take part in the 1942 season. The club finished the year with 6 wins. The St Kilda seconds won back-to-back premierships in 1943, but the same could not be said for the first team, who posted just 1 win from 10 games. The Saints lifted their workrate in 1944, but still came up short of the finals, finishing with 6 wins from 18 games. With the war drawing to a close in 1945, the crowds began to return to the games, but the same could not be said about the Saints' form and the club won another wooden spoon after just 2 wins were achieved that season. St Kilda's post war poor-form continued, recording 4 wins in 1946 and following in 1947, were awarded the dreaded wooden-spoon after just 1 win that year. The Saints achieved the dubious honour of back-to-back spoons in 1948, despite doubling their games won. It took until round 13 1949 for the Saints to notch their first win of the season, but still finished second last with 4 wins from 19 matches. However, things looked up when a record crowd of 46,973 fans packed into Junction Oval to see the Saints beat the Blues 10.14 (74) to 8.7 (55) in 1950. That game saw the Saints push for finals contention, but fell short with 8 wins. The return to form was sadly short lived, and the Saints slipped again with 13 losses for just 5 wins, with 1951 also featuring a match where police had to separate players and trainers in a St Kilda V Footscray match on the 18th of August. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 191. ISBN 670868140. The Saints posted a miserable and solitary win in 1952, which saw them gain another wooden spoon. The only highlight of the year would be the debut of future star, Neil Roberts. The Saints attempted to lift themselves off the bottom of the ladder in 1953, and picked 5 wins to see them finish fourth-last, but their hard work was undone the following two seasons, as they won just 5 games between 1954 and 1955 and collected two wooden spoons. In 1955, a young player named Allan Jeans made his VFL debut for the club and few could imagine what an impact the young star was to have 10 years later. Unable to inspire his side, player-coach Les Foote retired at the end of the 1955 season. 'Nobody will laugh at St Kilda' - The Saints Find Success Again: 1956-1965 Former rover Allan Killigrew became coach for the 1956 season, and was known for encouraging Saints fans to cheer on their side in a bid to lift his side from the depths of the ladder. Famously, he declared in 1956 that 'nobody is going to laugh at St Kilda' and retained just 16 players from the previous season and adding 29 fresh faces. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 203. ISBN 670868140. Killigrew's tactics would take time to bear fruit however, as the Saints struggled to adjust to the change. However, 4 wins were enough for it to avoid a wooden spoon three-peat, and the seeds for one of the most successful St Kilda eras had been sown. 1957 saw Alan Morrow join the Saints and he helped lift the Saints up the ladder, with the club posting 8 wins, while Brian Gleeson showed St Kilda's potential by taking out the Brownlow Medal, giving Saints fans something to cheer about for the first time in almost two decades. The following season saw a Brownlow follow-up, but this time it was Neil Roberts who took out the prestigious award for the Saints. Roberts also won the 1958 Haydn Bunton Memorial Medal. The champion had made a name for himself after switching from a forward to half-back in 1955. That season also saw St Kilda continue their slow rise, staying steady in the middle of the table with 7 wins. After just 4 years, Allan Jeans retired from the Saints after the side finished with 9 wins in 1959, while Allan Killigrew resigned his position as coach. The Saints posted 9 wins again in 1960, but in October recently-appointed Saints coach Jim Francis publicly feuded with club President Graham Huggins after he believed he was about to be sacked. The news rang true when in 1961, former 27-year old player Alan Jeans was named coach of the Saints. In his first season as coach, Allan Jeans was famously quoted as saying his players 'could have gone harder,' despite the Saints holding Richmond goalless for the first time in a match since 1921. The Saints beat the Tigers 12.19 (91) to 0.8 (8). It was also a season that saw Ross Smith debut, and the Jeans-led Saints climb to 3rd place on the ladder. The Saints took on Footscray in the first Semi-Final, but lost by 9 points. In 1962, a soon-to-be-hero joined the club in Darrel Baldock, with 'Doc' playing one of the most oustanding individual games by a Saint in memory, driving the Saints to victory over the Hawks 12.22 (94) to 9.8 (62) on the 4th of June. The Saints also ended the longest hoodoo in the VFL by deteating Collingwood at Victoria Park for the first time since 1919, comprehensively beating the Pies by 25 points. The win came at a cost thought, with 'Doc' breaking a bone in his foot and missing 4 weeks. The Saints slipped back to the middle of the ladder though, despite the impressive wins, posting 9 victories from 18 games. Another hero joined the Saints in 1963, with blonde bombshell Carl Ditterich putting on the Saints' colours for the first time. Another gentleman by the name of Ian Stewartalso makes his debut for the sea-side club. St Kilda's new stars impressed early, and the Saints shot to fourth place on the ladder with 13 wins, securing a spot in the semi final against Melbourne (which they lost). The Saints were back in a big way, and in 1964 they continued to show they had the makings of a premiership team. The Saints ended the year with 10 wins, but it was the Saints' announced move to Moorabbin that had supporters furious at the end of 1964. However, it seemed soon forgotten as a stunning crown of 51,370 turned up at Moorabbin Oval to welcome the Saints, and the fans were even more pleased as the Baldock-led Saints won a hard-fought clash over Collingwood. Kevin Neale and Barry Breen made their debuts in a year that saw the Saints storm to the top of the ladder with 14 wins from 18 games. To cap off an outstanding year, Ian Stewart won the Brownlow Medal. The Saints made their first Grand Final in just their 2nd Grand Final, and first in 52 years, but went down to an more determined Essendon outfit by 35 points. Premiership Glory: 1966 1966 was almost over before it began for the Saints when in March, Carl Ditterich was called up for National Service in the Army. John Winneke eventually secured a 9-month deferral for Ditterich a few days later, and the Saint was able to play in what would be a famous season for the club. The Saints had a sublime season, finishing second on the ladder with 14 wins and just 4 losses, second only to Collingwood. To top off what would become a famous year for the Saints, Ian Stewart won the Brownlow Medal. But the most important part of season 1966 was the Grand Final. Before a very pro-St Kilda crowd of 101,655 at the MCG 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 236. ISBN 670868140., the Saints and Magpies faced off in a very tight contest. Darrel Baldock won the toss before the game and decided to kick with wind. The Saints kicked the first two goals with Ian Stewart playing strongly in the centre before the Magpies returned fire with a goal to Des Tuddenham. The Saints led by 4 points at the first change, with both coaches posting ruckmen in defensive positions in a bid to stop marks in their opponant's forward 50. The Saints looked like kicking clear several times, but the Magpies found a way to stay in the game. At the final change, the Saints held the lead by 4 points. Poor kicking at the start of the final term kept Collingwood in the game and this proved nearly fatal for the Saints. Goals to 'Cowboy' Neale and Jeff Moran kept the Saints in front, but Collingwood leveled the scores at the 23 and half minute mark. With seconds ticking furiously away, 18-year old Barry Breen intercepted a Collingwood handpass and snapped at goal; the ball wobbled before dribbling through for a point, but it was enough to break the deadlock. Collingwood quickly countered, but Saints' fullback Bob Murray provided more heroics with a mark to kill the attack, before booting the ball out of the backline as the siren sounded and the Saints took their first flag in 69 years. With premiership success saw the departure of two faithful Saints, Alan Morrow and Ross Oakley. 100 Years of Australian Football. Penguin Books. 1996. p. 236. ISBN 670868140. The Golden Age Continues: 1967-1973 The Saints' premiership defense suffered a flag hangover, with the Saints sliding to 5th on the ladder by the end of the season, missing the finals altogether. Consolation was recieved however when 24-year old Ross Smith won the Brownlow Medal, making it three years in a row for St Kilda (with Ian Stewart winning the previous two). 1968 saw the debut of Garry Colling and retirement of legend Darrel Baldock. The Saints also went to Sydney to play an exhibition match against Carlton, which the Saints won convincingly 21.12 (138) to 11.14 (80). The season was an improvement for the Saints as they returned to finals action, but were soundly defeated in the first semi-final by Geelong. 1969 saw the inconsistent Saints return, as they stumbled to 7th on the ladder with just 9 wins in what was otherwise an unremarkable season. The Saints' recaptured some of their 1966 form with an impressive 14-win season that included 2 finals appearances. St Kilda comfortably disposed of South Melbourne 22.11 (143) to 13.12 (90) in the First Semi Final, but were unable to match eventual premiers Carlton in the Preliminary Final. To make matters worse at the end of the season, Ian Stewart was traded to Richmond. The season would however set the Saints up for a tilt at the flag in 1971, as they stormed the season with 16 wins and finishing 2nd on the ladder. Saint Allan Davis bagged ten goals against Collingwood on the 22nd of May as the Saints stormed over Collingwood 20.15 (135) to 13.10 (88). Another fantastic individual was by John McIntosh who almost clinched the Brownlow Medal. The Saints lost to Hawthorn in the Second Semi Final by just two points, which saw them face Richmond in the Preliminary Final a week later. The Saints were too strong for Richmond, beating the Tigers by 30 points. The Saints faced Hawthorn again, this time in the Grand Final. The Saints almost won their second flag, but a huge effort from the Hawks in the last quarter saw them steal the match from the Saints, who had been 20 points up at the last change, and run out 12.10 (82) to 11.9 (75) winners. St Kilda were determined to avenge their Grand Final defeat and again finished the season strongly, finishing in 3rd place and winning a place in a revised VFL finals format. With future Collingwood and West Coast coach Michael Malthouse making his debut that season, the Saints won the Elimination Final against Essendon 124 to 71 and booked a place against Collingwood in the Semi Final. The Saints easily beat the Magpies and moved onto the Preliminary Final, but were beaten by a strong Carlton outfit by 16 points. St Kilda battle strongly in 1973, a season that saw the debut of Jeff Sarau, but ultimately, the Saints' golden age would end that year, with the Saints slipping to 5th on the ladder. St Kilda won an impressive 158-points to Essendons 91 in the Elimination Final, but were comprehensively defeated by Richmond the following week. It would be an end of a very successful year for the Saints, which saw them compete in 9 finals series in 12 years, including a premiership and three grand finals appearances. 1974-1989: The Dark Ages The next 15 years would be some of the most miserable for Saints' supporters and players alike as the club disappeared from the limelight of the 1960s and early 1970 to become 'cellar dwellers' for much of the next decade and a half. The Saints ended 1974 with just 7 wins and finishing 3rd last on the ladder in what was a poor season for the club. 1975 would see the Saints record what was one of their greatest ever wins, coming from 8 goals down at half time to beat Richmond 14.18 (108) to 13.12 (90) on the 16th of June. Trevor Barker also made his debut in a season that saw St Kilda make a push for the finals with 11 wins, but were otherwise too far behind the ladder leaders to win a place. 1976 would be the final season for Allan Jeans, who at the time was the longest-serving coach in the VFL. Tired of coaching and frustrated with the Saints missing the finals in recent years, the coach of 15 years called it a day after the Saints finished 4th last on the ladder with 9 wins. The Saints had a forgettable 1977, but a rare highlight included Rex Hunt kicking 8 goals against Fitzroy, with the Saints winning 19.20 (134) to 14.14 (98). It would be just one win of 3 for the entire year for St Kilda. Gary Sidebottom made his debut for the Saints in 1978 as the club pushed back up the ladder with 11 wins, but narrowly missing out on a top 5 place. 1979 was another miserable year for St Kilda, with Collingwood recording the biggest defeat in VFL history, trouncing the Saints 31.21 (207) to 3.11 (29). St Kilda finished with the wooden spoon and 3 wins, as new Chairman Lindsay Fox attempted to slash the Saints' $1 million debt. 1980 saw the arrival of Carlton hero Alex Jesaulenko at St Kilda in a stunning move. His appointment as player-coach however did little to imrpove the situation at St Kilda, with the Saints narrowly missing out on the wooden spoon with just 4 wins and 2 draws. =Records= Grand Final Appearances *8 (1913, 1965, 1966, 1971, 1997, 2009, 2010, 2010 - Replay) Premierships *1 (1966) Greatest winning margins *139 points v Brisbane, R22, 2005 (Telstra Dome) - St Kilda 28.18 (186) v Brisbane 7.5 (47) *131 points v Adelaide, R7, 1991 (Moorabbin) - St Kilda 24.18 (162) v Adelaide 4.7 (31) *120 points v Brisbane, R23, 1991 (Moorabbin) - St Kilda 27.12 (174) v Brisbane 7.12 (54) *110 points v Fitzroy, R2, 1970 (Junction Oval) - St Kilda 23.23 (161) v Fitzroy 7.9 (51) *109 points v Hawthorn, R2, 1950 (Junction Oval) - St Kilda 20.24 (144) v Hawthorn 5.5 (35) *108 points v Brisbane, R10, 1992 (Moorabbin) - St Kilda 25.18 (168) v Brisbane 9.6 (60) *108 points v Carlton, R10, 2004 (Telstra Dome) - St Kilda 31.10 (196) v Carlton 13.10 (88) *108 points v Essendon, R22, 2008 (Telstra Dome) - St Kilda 21.21 (147) v Essendon 5.9 (39) *104 points v North Melbourne, R2, 2010 (Etihad Stadium) - St Kilda 23.5 (143) v North Melbourne 6.3 (39) *103 points v Adelaide, Rd 18, 2011 (Etihad Stadium) – St Kilda 19.13 (127) v Adelaide 3.6 (24) *103 points v Richmond R17, 2006 (MCG) - St Kilda 27.12 (174) v Richmond 10.11 (71) *102 points v Fitzroy, R14, 1963 (Junction Oval) - St Kilda 16.21 (117) v Fitzroy 2.3 (15) *101 points v S Melb/Sydney, R10, 1998 (SCG) - St Kilda 24.10 (154) v S Melb/Sydney 8.5 (53) *101 points v West Coast, R9, 2004 (Telstra Dome) - St Kilda 26.13 (169) v West Coast 9.14 (68) *97 points v West Coast, R3, 2009 (Etihad Stadium) - St Kilda 25.11 (161) v West Coast 9.10 (64) *94 points v Port Adelaide, R19, 2010 (Etihad Stadium) - St Kilda 23.13 (151) v Port Adelaide 8.9 (57) *94 points v Geelong, R1, 1971 (Kardinia Park) - St Kilda 21.25 (151) v Geelong 8.9 (57) *92 points v Carlton, R8, 2006 (MCG) - St Kilda 18.18 (126) v Carlton 4.10 (34) *91 points v Carlton, R20, 2003 (Optus Oval) - St Kilda 26.10 (166) v Carlton 11.9 (75) *89 points v Richmond, R6, 1972 (Moorabbin) - St Kilda 24.21 (165) v Richmond 10.16 (76) *88 points v Melbourne, R18, 2005 (MCG) - St Kilda 27.14 (176) v Melbourne 13.10 (88) Highest scores *31.18 (204) v Melbourne 21.15 (141), R6, 1978 (MCG) *31.10 (196) v Carlton 13.10 (88), R10, 2004 (TD) *28.18 (186) v Brisbane 7.5 (47), R22, 2005, TD *27.15 (177) v Geelong 15.16 (106), R16, 1993 (P) *27.14 (176) v Melbourne 13.10 (88), R18, 2005, MCG *27.12 (174) v Brisbane 7.12 (54), R23, 1991 (MO) *27.12 (174) v Richmond 10.11 (71), R17, 2006 (MCG) *26.13 (169) v West Coast 9.14 (68), R9, 2004 (TD) *25.18 (168) v Brisbane 9.6 (60), R10, 1992 (MO) *26.10 (166) v Carlton 11.9 (75), R20, 2003 (OO) *24.21 (165) v Richmond 10.16 (76), R6, 1972 (MO) *24.18 (162) v Adelaide 4.7 (31), R7, 1991 (MO) *25.11 (161) v West Coast 9.10 (64), R3, 2009 (ES) *23.23 (161) v Fitzroy 7.9 (51), R2, 1970 (JO) *24.16 (160) v Fitzroy 11.9 (75), R4, 1996 (P) *24.14 (158) v Essendon 13.13 (91), EF, 1973 (P) *24.14 (158) v Sydney 17.17 (119), R24, 1991 (MO) Lowest scores *0.1 (1) v Geelong, R17, 1899, Corio Oval Best winning sequence *19 games – R1, 2009 to R19, 2009 Worst losing sequence *48 games – R1, 1897 to R17, 1899 Most club games *Robert Harvey (383) *Nathan Burke (323) *Stewart Loewe (321) *Nick Riewoldt (319) *Barry Breen (300) *Lenny Hayes (297) * Leigh Montagna (271) *Gary Colling (265) Most consecutive games *Ian Synman (123) *Stuart Trott (103) *Nick Dal Santo (102) Games records held in guernsey numbers *35 Robert Harvey (379) Most games as captain * Nick Riewoldt (220) *Danny Frawley (177) *Darrel Baldock (104) *Bill Cubbins (87) *Neil Roberts (86) *Nathan Burke (83) Most games as coach *Allan Jeans (332) *Grant Thomas (123) *Ross Lyon (116) *Stan Alves (115) *Ken Sheldon (89) Goalkicking leaders *Tony Lockett (898) *Bill Mohr (735) * Nick Riewoldt (689) *Stewart Loewe (594) *Stephen Milne* (574) *Fraser Gehrig (390) Top goalkicking performances *15 Tony Lockett (v Sydney, R13, 1992, Moorabbin) *13 Tony Lockett (v Carlton, R21, 1991, Waverley Park) *12 Tony Lockett (v Adelaide, R7, 1991, Moorabbin) *12 Tony Lockett (v Brisbane, R10, 1992, Moorabbin) Brownlow medallists *1925 Colin Watson *1957 Brian Gleeson *1958 Neil Roberts *1959 Verdun Howell (tied) *1965 Ian Stewart *1966 Ian Stewart *1967 Ross Smith *1987 Tony Lockett (tied) *1997 Robert Harvey *1998 Robert Harvey Leading goalkicker medallists *1920: Charlie Baker (30 goals) *1936:Bill Mohr (101 goals) John Coleman medallists *1956: Bill Young (56 goals) *1987: Tony Lockett (117 goals) *1991: Tony Lockett (127 goals) *2004: Fraser Gehrig (90 goals) *2005: Fraser Gehrig (74 goals) McClelland Trophy 1997, 2009 Wooden spoons *1897, 1898, 1899, 1900, 1901, 1902, 1904, *1909, 1910, 1920, 1924, 1943, 1945, 1947, *1948, 1952, 1954, 1955, 1977, 1979, 1983, *1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 2000, 2014 AFL Rising Star Award *Justin Koschitzke* (2001) *Nick Riewoldt* (2002) =Guernseys and Shields= History of St Kilda's Jumpers View Article: St Kilda Football Club Guernseys The original colours of the St Kilda Football Club are red, white and black. In the club's early years, from 1873 to 1896, the players wore a thinly striped red, white and black jumper which was also used in selected games during 2004 and 2005. It later changed to thicker red, white and black stripes. In 1915 St Kilda changed its colours to red, yellow and black. In 1923 the club returned to using the club's original colours of red, white and black. The club crest first appeared on the jumper in approximately 1933. In 1953 the Saints' jumper took the look of the three stripes; red, white and black which have been used up until today, except for a period from 1997 to 2001 in which a stylised jumper which was based on the club crest was worn. File:Jumpers.jpg The St Kilda jumper is three vertical stripes of red, white and black on the front with the club crest. The back is black with white numbers. From 2008 the jumper's sponsor is Jeld-Wen, a windows and doors company. Jeld-Wen's logo also appears on the jumper. Shield History IN 1933, St Kilda played a famous match that is graphically described in The Point of it All, the story of the St Kilda Football Club written by Jules Feldmann and Russell Holmesby. "Amid the turmoil political infighting engulfing the club at that time, the team met North Melbourne at the Junction Oval in a game that was to be spoken of in awe ever after. The 'Shinboners' were reputed to be playing more vigorously than usual and from the outset the game had a foreboding quality about it. At half-time, St Kilda led by a goal and was already two men short. At one time there were five St Kilda players prostrate with trainers working all over the ground. It's fair to say that two North Melbourne players also needed some attention. "Mohr Kilda's champion full-forward left the field and, elsewhere, the players who could stand were simply heroic. To the amazement of all, the Saints stayed in front. By the final term, quite ordinary players became giants as the Saints, with only 15 men on the field and at least two of these badly injured, stood strong to win the game by 14 points. "The St Kilda rooms resembled a war-time hospital. Hindson had a broken leg, big ruckman Cave had stitches and a gashed eye; Bence had been stitched twice during the game; Mohr's ribs were fractured; George had a damaged ankle and the rest of the team sported heavy bruises. "In a memorable paragraph, one football writer declared: 'Nothing finer nor more inspiring than St Kilda's magnificent win against overwhelming odds has been witnessed at the seaside oval within living memory of the oldest member of the club. It was a superb exhibition of indomitable pluck, stamina and steadfastness of purpose.' "It was decided at the next committee meeting to strike a medal in honour of the effort - facsimiles were presented to the heroic members of the side." While it has been a commonly held belief that this game provided the origin of the crest that has since been worn on the left breast of the traditional St Kilda jumper, Holmesby says this is probably not true. He says photographic evidence from around that time suggests the crest may have been added to the guernsey design before the 1933 season. It has been there ever since to remind generations of red, white and black fans and players of the spirit that overcame all obstacles decades ago. =References= Category:St Kilda Football Club